


Clank, Clank, Clank

by gwendosea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendosea/pseuds/gwendosea
Summary: Upon realizing Brienne is pregnant Jaime hires knights to follow her around night and day, much to her annoyance.





	Clank, Clank, Clank

**Author's Note:**

> *Jaime didn't leave Brienne and episodes 5 and 6 don't exist.

Brienne is amazed, speechless, and shocked to say the least. She never bothered to dream about one day getting married, much less being pregnant. Yet, here she is, unquestioningly sure she is pregnant. She forgot how fast time passes when she is in Tarth. There are no worries or fear, only peace and happiness. Time passes so quickly she failed to realize it has been nearly three months since her last moonblood. She slowly walks into the bedchamber she shares with Jaime. He is perched in the window seat gazing out at the crisp ocean waves breaking along the rocks and warm sand. He is so peaceful she almost hates to interrupt his daydreams. She leans in the doorway, watching him watch the waves, when he looks up at her, his face is so full of happiness. She walks across the room to seat herself beside him at the window. As she makes her way across the room, he never takes his eyes off of her. “What’s on your mind, Ser Brienne?” he asks, as he smiles his cheeky grin. 

She gazes into his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking out at the sea. “I never really allowed myself to believe that I would ever live the life we are living. I never fathomed that a man would fall in love with ‘Brienne the Beauty’, and yet here I am married to the most handsome man in all of Westeros.” Her face solid, showing no emotion, she gazes back at him. His face is full of worry as he questions, “Brienne, is everything okay?” She continues, “I gave myself permission to fantasize about marrying and creating a life here in Tarth, but I never allowed myself to truly believe it might happen. My whole childhood was full of daydreams that would never come to be. I certainly never allowed myself to even hope that I would ever come to bear children and yet…” She moves a hand slightly to her abdomen. Jaime immediately reaches for the same hand and stares at her belly in awe. He slowly looks up to meet her gaze; shimmering emerald on a brilliant sapphire blue. She nods once as tears fall down Jaime’s face. “Oh, Brienne!” He half laughs, half gasps as he gathers her into an embrace. “Are you certain?” he asks. “Absolutely certain.” She agrees and they sit holding one another watching as a pair of seagulls soar by the window.

-Four months later-

Brienne never dreamed that she would be pregnant, and she certainly never dreamed that she would be followed day and night by hired knights, forbidden to travel anywhere alone; yet, here she was. Upon learning they were expecting a child, Jaime refused to allow Brienne to go anywhere unprotected even though Tarth is possibly the most peaceful and safest place in all of the Seven Kingdoms. There is a knight posted by her side both night and day. A knight follows her to the kitchen for a midday dessert; he follows her as she relieves herself; he even follows her to her afternoon swims in the sea. Each time she breaks the surface after diving underneath the salty current she sees him stationed right at the shore, always alert to any hostile seagulls ready to attack. The only time he is not by her side is at night when she is with Jaime in their bedchamber. During those times the knight is also asleep, while a second hired night is stationed at their bedchamber door. She can not get a single moment of peace. 

She is walking out to the gardens for a midnight stroll and all she can hear is the constant clank, clank, clank of the Knights armor. “Oh, do you HAVE to really follow me everywhere I go?” Brienne turns around, frustrated at the knight’s presence. “Orders from Ser Jaime, my Lady. I am to never allow you out of my sight so long as you are still with child.” Brienne turns around rolling her eyes, her face scrunched into a menacing scowl. Gods, damn him. She loves Jaime, but she is almost as annoyed by him as much as she loves him. She has told him many times she is perfectly capable of protecting herself whether she’s with child or not and he would not bother to hear it. “Brienne, I will not allow my wife and only surviving child walk around unprotected.” She argued with him relentlessly about it until one day he broke down. “I never wanted to marry. I always believed Cersei to be mine forever until she became someone I no longer recognized, or at least until I changed and finally saw her as she was. Since that day I dreamed only of you and then I married you. Now you carry MY child. Yes, I’ve fathered children, but they were never truly mine. They never knew my love as a father. I never taught Tommen how to sword-fight, I was never able to teach Joffrey honor and kindness, and I was never there to show Myrcella how a man should treat a lady. Now I have the opportunity to be a father and I refuse to sit by and allow my wife and child to be at risk of being ripped from me. I was finally able to choose you and I would choose every day over until the end of my days. This is my child, a child who will grow up knowing me, Ser Jaime Lannister, as his or her father. I will not sit by and fail to take every precaution to keep the two people who matter most to me in the world safe from harm.”

Since that moment, she has been less outspoken about her hatred of the hired knights, but she has not hated their presence any less. “I realize that you made an oath to my lord husband, but would you mind at least keeping your distance so that I can clear my head? Thank you.” The knight fell back a few feet and the clack, clack, clack lessened to more of a faint clanging. That will have to do, she thought. She is nervous of the impending birth of their child, but dares not admit that to anyone except for her midwife. She regularly calls upon her when she becomes anxious. The midwife always assures Brienne that her wide hips are perfect for birthing a baby and she is strong enough to have a safe and healthy birth. That gives Brienne some solace, but usually late at night the anxiety hits her all over again and she can not sleep. So, she goes for a stroll through the gardens, always with her companion a few paces behind. 

She is mulling over just how unnecessary it all is when she hears rustling in a nearby bush. Suddenly the knight draws his sword and pushes past Brienne; however, not before Brienne can draw Oathkeeper. She may be pregnant and constantly followed by armed knights, but she refuses to be without Oathkeeper, the one possession that means everything to her.  
“Who goes there?” the knight calls out as the rustling in the bushes becomes louder. Suddenly three armed men emerge from the bushes and surround Brienne and the knight. “We come to pay a little visit to Lady Brienne.” One of the men snarls as he steps into the moonlight. “What business do you have with me?” Brienne boldly asks. “See, we heard you was with child and just wanted to see for ourselves.” The second man says, all crooked and brown stained teeth. “Can’t believe Brienne the Beauty actually got married and is having a baby. Don’t seem right for a woman so ugly.” The third man spits as he closes the circle between them. Out of nowhere someone from their right jumps between Brienne and the man closest to her as Brienne falls to the ground. The rescuer stabs the man in the neck as the knight fights off the other two dirty fools with one swipe of his sword. 

Brienne glances up to see her handsome, one-handed, true knight in shining armor reach down and scoop her up. “Brienne are you hurt?” Jaime asks as he feels her over for any scratches or scrapes. “I’m fine, Jaime.” He places a hand on her belly until he feels their baby move. A look of relief floods his face. “Come, let us get you inside with a hot cup of tea.” Jaime whispers as he leads Brienne down the stone walkway. The familiar clank, clank, clank follows them and for the first time in the past 4 months Brienne is relieved to hear the noise.


End file.
